So If You Save Me, I'll Save You Too
by sarcasm is my only love
Summary: Miz ve algo que le gusta en Jack ntinuacion de Be My Loveer Boy, de como Miz Y Swagger iniciaron su relacion. Slash


Titulo: If You Save Me, I'll Save You Too  
Autor: Emono  
Clasificación: FRM  
Pareja: Jack Swagger/The Miz (Jake/Mike)  
Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, es una traducción con el consentimiento explicito de la autora, si desean pueden encontrar un link al original en mi perfil.  
Advertencias: Slash, spoilers vagos de cuando Jack llegó a la ECW

NT: Esta es la continuación de la serie que comienza con Be My Lover Boy.

Sobre como Miz y Jack iniciaron su relación.

* * *

Swagger deambulaba por los pasillos tras bambalinas, una gran sonrisa en su rostro demostraba lo complacido que estaba consigo mismo. Había peleado contra Christian y ganado, probando ser un digno competidor. Él aun era nuevo en la WWE y aun se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, pero no había dejado que eso le bajara los ánimos.

Jadeante y sudando caminaba felizmente.

Comenzó a encaminarse hacia los vestidores, deteniéndose cuando recordó que su maleta no se encontraba ahí. Mierda! La había dejado en esa sala, en la que lo habían hecho esperar para su entrevista con la revista, ahora tenia que ir a cazar la maldita maleta.

Con su gran sonrisa hecha ahora una mueca de molestia, corrigió el rumbo hacia la mencionada sala. Divisó la puerta fácilmente, empujándola para entrar mientras sus ojos celestes barrieron el lugar encontrándola justo sobre el sillón de piel, su maleta morado con negro estaba acomodada ordenadamente del lado izquierdo, casi escondiéndose como si se tratara de un perro asustado, y de repente sintió el impulso de patearla.

/Estúpida maleta / caminó hasta ella, agachándose para tomarla por el asa / Al fin puedo bañarme, cambiarme y largarme de aquí/

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose con un fuerte golpe le asustó, se enderezó y volteo buscando la fuente del estruendo, y la encontró.

Miz estaba ahí de pie, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una tentadora sonrisa en el rostro. Su característico sombrero no estaba, al igual que su camisa, dejando a la vista toda la suave piel de su pecho, llevaba puesto su equipo de ring, hasta los guantes negros, su cabello había sido ya cepillado y el mechón color lavanda le daba un aire un poco mas suave. Pero no había rastro de suavidad en sus penetrantes ojos azules, ni en la forma en la que se mantenía ahí de pie.

"Valla, valla… Jack Swagger" Dijo Miz, acaparando toda la atención del otro "Sigo olvidando lo novato que eres. No creo que nos hayamos presentado apropiadamente: The Miz."

"Sé quien eres."

"Bien" le contestó el castaño sin detenerse "Pero llámame Mike."

"Jake"

"Al parecer ya somos amigos ¿no?"

Jake apretó el agarre en su maleta, lanzándole una mirada rápida a la puerta. Miz siempre lo había puesto nervioso; la clase de nerviosismo que hace reaccionar la entrepierna en esa forma que siempre parece meterte en problemas. En los vestidores todos se acostaban con todos, pero Swagger no quería distanciarse aun mas de lo que ya de por si estaba. Siendo un fondo fiduciario naciente, su talla, su forma de hablar… si, lo ultimo que necesitaba que todos supieran era que cada vez que veía a The Miz su cuerpo reaccionaba.

Carajo, pero el hombre era guapo.

"Te vi luchar esta noche" dijo Miz amablemente, rodeando lentamente al mas joven "Has tenido una tremenda racha de victorias, debo admitir que estoy impresionado."

"En serio?" Jake alzó una ceja "He oído que no es fácil complacerte."

"Y es muy cierto" respondió estirando su mano para pasar ligeramente los nudillos por el brazo del rubio "Pero eso no significa que no reconozca una oportunidad cuando la tengo en frente, verdad?"

Jake intentó no estremecerse, "Supongo que no."

Miz pasó frente a él, acechándole más de cerca, "Tú tienes potencial."

"Lo tengo?" el mas alto enfocó su vista en esos ojos azules por un momento, luego paseándolos por toda esa tentadora piel expuesta mientras Miz lo rodeaba a paso lento. "Tu no eres exactamente un veterano en el negocio"

"Se lo que me gusta." respondió enigmáticamente, Jake tembló al sentir apenas las yemas de los dedos del otro trazar el tirante de su uniforme de lucha "y tu eres bueno, Swagger… cuando llegaste no habría ni volteado a verte pero ahora… al parecer tienes un uso después de todo."

Miz deslizó un dedo bajo del oscuro tirante dejándolo resbalar por el material elástico mientras volvía a caminar rodeando al rubio. Las pupilas de Jake se dilataron completamente, la lujuria apoderándose de él frente a la mirada perversa del mayor; su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, su corazón latiendo a un apasionado ritmo en su pecho. Miz presionó el costado de su mano sobre la piel desnuda, humedeciéndose los labios cuando sintió dicho ritmo.

"No me avergüenza decirlo" Miz se apretó contra el rubio, apenas llegándole al hombro mientras le dedicaba su mirada mas seductora "verte arrojando hombres a diestra y siniestra me pone… digamos que es muy excitante, nunca había visto a alguien con tu talla y aspecto… no en tan delicioso empaque."

Jake se mordió el labio inferior, los nudillos del otro rozaban el endurecido pezón a través de la tela, quería verse confiado, arrogante incluso, quería lanzarle una respuesta ingeniosa y mostrar que no estaba intimidado, pero las palabras de Mike se metieron en su sistema como una neurotóxica dejándole atontado y con una sensación hormiguearte por todo el cuerpo.

"Creo que juntos seriamos muy buenos, no crees?" dijo Miz levantando una ceja y tirando del material que aun tenia en sus dedos para, luego, dejarlo ir con un fuerte sonido de piel contra elástico, Jake ni siquiera se inmuto, "Podríamos hacer al mundo estremecerse, Jacob."

"Yo…"

"No digas que no" Miz lo empujo fuertemente mandándolo a caer desparramadamente en el sillón de piel "Seriamos feroces, nunca te arrepentirías."

"Momento" Jake se encontró acorralado entre las piernas de Miz cuando se dio cuenta de lo que toda esta charla podría ser, "Te refieres a una alianza? porque tu tienes a Morrison como compañero y no creo que a los escritores les guste la idea."

"Dulce niño" le susurró, estirándose sobre el rubio, enredando un brazo apretadamente entre el respaldo del sillón y la nuca de Jake, sirviéndole esto de apoyo, su otra mano se paseó por el rubio cabello, sus dedos enguantados trazando el camino de lo que seria, tal vez mañana, una barba de color dorado sobre su mandíbula, Miz se recargó completamente contra Swagger, aun con sus piernas a cada lado de él, pegando su pecho desnudo con el del otro de forma provocativa.

"No creerás que estoy hablando de lucha, verdad?" se burló Miz divertido, "Oh no, Quiero que seas mío Jake, a donde quiera que valla tu iras, _Yo_nos llevare a RAW, baby, Nos are volar."

La cabeza de Jake daba vueltas, toda su sangre corriendo hacia abajo, "Así que estamos hablando de…"

"Quiero que me cojas Jake" gruñó Miz, enganchando su dedo al tirante en el hombro del rubio una vez mas para jalar de él y exponer el pecho del otro, "ésta y todas las noches durante mucho, mucho tiempo."

Oh Dios, que había hecho para merecer esto? Estaba a punto de obtener todo lo que siempre había querido, justo ahora, en bandeja de plata, pero tenía que haber una trampa. Make vio la duda en sus ojos y se inclinó para lamer tibiamente desde el pezón hasta el cuello del rubio, que, girando su cabeza, izo coincidir sus ansiosas bocas, no hubo suavidad en su beso, ya habría tiempo para eso después; encontraron su ritmo rápidamente, labios hinchándose bajo la agresión de dientes y fuerza.

Miz usó el agarre que tenía en el rubio cabello para profundizarlo, dientes chocando únicamente antes de que las lenguas entraran en lucha por el dominio, que le fue cedido a Swagger porque Miz quería, y solo por que él así lo quería. La mano de Mike se deslizo hacia abajo y comenzó a frotar la entrepierna de Jake por encima de la tela gimiendo mientras masajeaba.

"Un niño grande por todas partes" dijo Miz con un respiro en la boca del que se retorcía debajo sí. "Oh si, esto va a funcionar muy bien."

Jake se movió ondulando contra el sillón, dejando a Mike tomar lo que quisiera, debió estar asustado, debió haberle enojado que su cuerpo y mente le dejaran arrodillarse a los pies de este hombre y ser su perro o lo que sea que quisiera de él, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que quería complacer a Miz, en hacerlo sentir orgulloso otra vez.

Y si Miz se le estaba ofreciendo lo menos que podía hace era mantenerlo contento, no?

Una tarjeta fue deslizada en su mano, se dio cuenta que era una llave, justo antes que todo calor se apartara de él, Miz se levanto, con las mejillas sonrojadas de excitación, y sonriendo como el demonio que era camino hasta la puerta sin voltear atrás, lanzando un desdeñoso '_Te mudaras conmigo, mi habitación es la 211'_ por sobre el hombro.

Jake miró la llave, tragando en seco.

Si, esto era lo que quería, y no le importaba que jodidos le costa.


End file.
